Fang's Blog
by Catluver3
Summary: Fang's Blog! All about Fang's crazy life. And his stalker. Rated T just in case. And, because, I'm paranoid.
1. Fangy's Got a Stalker!

**Me: New story! Yay! **

**Fang: This story will be COMPLETELY random.**

**Amanda: -quietly- More random than Hannah's stories already are?**

**Me: -growls-**

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are visitor number: Candy!

Happy Halloween, peeps! Halloween themed! See what I did there? I called you guys Peeps! Get it? 'Cause Peeps are a candy and... Nevermind.

You guys are probably wondering why the heck I'm randomly talking about candy. Well, I'll tell you. Right now, I'm scared of Max. Heck, I'm terrified! It happened earlier after Max and I got back from taking Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total trick-or-treating:

_-Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel are stuffing their faces with candy-_

_Max: Guys? Are you sure that you should be eating that much candy?_

_Angel: Well, it tastes good._

_Gazzy: And it's yummy!_

_Nudge: It's soooo good! And we might not be at your mom's house for that long, so I want to make the best of it! Please, Max! Pwetty pwease wif cherwies on top? -does puppy dog face-_

_Max: Fine. But only for tonight._

_Angel: Yay!_

_Gazzy: -holds Snickers bar up to Max's face- You want some?_

_Max: Uhhh..._

_Me: -stuffing face with candy- Come on Max! Try it! You know you wanna!_

_Max: Fine. I'll try it._

You can probably imagine what happened afterward. Max kind of fell in love with candy and... er... She kind of ate all of it. She decided that she loved the Snickers bar and also decided that she was going to scare the Flock half to death and take their candy. Not just some of it. ALL of it. Three bags. Plus Total's. And the candy that I got for "Being such a nice big brother," And Iggy's candy from the Halloween party that he and Ella went to. And- Well, you probably get the idea. She ate a ton of candy.

It wasn't my fault! Sure, I did a _little_bit of encouragement, but Max did eat the candy. It wasn't like I tied her down and _stuffed_it into her mouth.

Right now, it's just me and Max in the house. As soon as Dr. M realized that Max was a psychopath, she took the kids out for some "quality time". I personally believe that she was terrified and didn't want the younger Flock members exposed to danger. So she left me alone with Max.

She took Iggy and Ella. They're the same age as me! Why do I have to stay with the crazy person? Heck, why does _anyone_have to stay with the crazy person? We could just leave her alone until she calmed down. But by then the house would probably be up in smoke...

One more thing: Do anyone of you know a crazy girl who uses the pen name PsychoFangFang101? She keeps appearing in all of my chat rooms. It's kind of disturbing. Like, I'll be sitting in my room, talking to Gazzy over some kind of chat room because I'm too lazy to get up and I'll get this message saying, "PyschoFangFan101 has requested to join your chat" Most of my chat rooms are password locked, so I have know idea how she, or he, or _it_manages to do it. Seriously, do any of you guys know her?

Email me at, fangis- Wait. How do I know my stalker isn't reading this this very minute. Okay, so just post on my blog. You probably know how to do that. If you don't, then you have serious issues. No offense to anyone that has issues.

Over and out.

-Fang

**Me: Squee! First chapter of Fang's Blog!**

**Fang: No. Just no. Why would you even make this?**

**Amanda:****Poor****Fliffles.**


	2. Blog Comments

**Chapter 2- Blog Comments **

**secretkeeper****said:**fang? do u seriously have a stalker? lol!

**emmawatsonismyname****said:**haha! wow! max loves candy! is she still hyper?

**fangisawesome****said:**actually, yes. that's the reason i'm hiding in my room right now.

**roseweasley****said:**my friend's blog username is psychofangfan101. wait, actually it's crazyfangfan101. sorry. are sure it's not crazyfangfan101?

**fangisawesome****said:**that's ok. i didn't think anyone would know her.

**psychofangfan101****said:**i'm watching you right now fangles. tee hee!

**fangisawesome****said:**then what am i doing?

**psychofangfan101****said:**writing a love letter to max.

**fangisawesome****said:**no...

**maxride****said:**what kind of love letter?

**psychofangfan101****said:**nothing...

**theiggster****said:**max? i just got a request for someone to join my chat. her name is psychoiggyfan101.

**secretkeeper****said:**iggy has a stalker too!

**catluver3****said:**i control the minds of fictional characters!

**secretkeeper****said:**zomg!

**istealthemagic****said:**poor fangy... has to watch crazy max. did she really eat all the candy?

**heyyouidon****'****tlikeyourgirlfriend****said:**why would dr.m leave you with max? do u have psychic powers?


	3. That Prickly Feeling

**Me: If you guys want to comment on the blog, just leave a review saying your comment. I'll probably put it in a blog comments. Eventually. **

**Chapter 3 **

Fang here.

Do any of you ever feel like someone's watching you? Like, the prickly feeling on the back of your neck. Do any of you ever get it more than once in one day? Just wondering, because I felt it eleven times today! ELEVEN!

Also, if you read the comments, you should now know that Iggy has a stalker. It's (yes, I don't know if the stalker is a boy or a girl, so I've resorted to calling them it) name is psychiggyfan101. Also on the comments, you should know that (somehow) psychofangfan is watching me. Creepy? Yeah. On a scale of one to ten on the Creepy-o-Meter it's an 11.

And I was **not**writing a love letter to Max. It was a poem. Big difference.

Back to the feeling that prickly feeling on the back of my neck. Every time I felt it, it was coming from the air-conditioning vent above my bed. I kept thinking that I was seeing something looking at me. Mice? Probably not. Coincidence? No.

I know this blog entry is short, but Dr. M told me I had fifteen minutes before dinner. I asked her if I could write on my blog, and she said to make it quick. I

-Fang

**Me: Yay! Another chappy!**

**Amanda: -cries-**

**Me: She's upset. It's all because of Fang.**

**Fang: I didn't mean to-**

**Me: -interrupts- Bleh! Anyways, I was making a poster for my room that would say: Fang, Amanda & Hannah live here. **

**Amanda: And Fang messed it up!**

**Me: -to Amanda- It'll be okay. **

**So, I asked Fang to write his name on the sign and decorate it. I came back fifteen minutes later, and Fang had taken up five sixths of the sign with his name. **

**Amanda: And it was black! Fang is goth!**

**Fang: Am not! **

**Me: -death glare-**

**Fang: ...**

**Amanda: So me and Hannah had to write Amanda & Hannah live here in one sixth of the paper.**

**Fang: Improper grammar!**

**Amanda: What are you, the Grammar Police?**

**Me: -shudders-**

**Fang: -growls-**

**Me: -love bite-**

**R&R? **


	4. Cameras Cameras Everywhere!

**Me: I will do blog comments next chapter!**

**Fang: GET ME A SAMITCH!**

**Amanda: There is something seriously wrong with that kid... um bird person... um Avian-American?**

**Me: Samitches are good!**

**Chapter 4**

Fang here.

I'm being watched. Probably right this second. By a hidden video camera.

I'm NOT paranoid. It's the truth.

You guys know how I said I had that weird prickly feeling? Well, I had a reason.

I told Dr. M and... it went a little something like this:

_Me: Dr. M, I keep having this weird feeling whenever I'm in my room._

_Iggy: Me too!_

_Dr. M: Is there anything going on that you boys haven't told me about?_

_Me and Iggy: Um..._

_Total: Pass the potatoes!_

_Dr. M: -ignoring- Boys?_

_Total: I need potatoes!_

_Me: -rolls eyes- -hands potatoes to Total- _

_Max: -mischievously- They have stalkers!_

_Dr. M: Boys! I can't believe you didn't tell me about that!_

_Me: Um..._

_Max: Internet stalkers._

_Iggy: We didn't want to bother you?_

_Dr. M: -shakes head- Boys... _

_Me: So about that weird feeling..._

_Dr. M: It's probably just your imagination, but we'll look after dinner._

_After Dinner_

_-In Fang's room-_

_Dr. M: Where do you keep having this feeling?_

_Me: -points to air vent- Right up there._

_Dr. M: -gets ladder- I'll have a look. -removes vent cover- -gasps- Fang?_

_Me: -scared- Yeah?_

_Dr. M: There's a camera._

_Me: Oh. My. God._

That's not all. Dr. M decided to look in Iggy's room too. She found a camera. Also in the air vent. Then, later on, Max was heating up stuff in the microwave, and she saw a camera on top of the fridge. There was one in a couple other air vents, and one under every bed. Creepy.

Oh goody. Max calling. Can't be good news. Be right back.

**(Chapter****Break)**

Um... Max just found another camera. Goody. Above Iggy's windowsill. Which probably means that I have one too. I think that the stalker's watching me right now...

Fly on.

-Fang


	5. More Comments for the Bloggy

**Me: More blog comments! Squee!**

**Amanda: We're on Max-Dan-Wiz! Catluver3! **

**Me: Add me! Pwease?**

**Fang: Tiene gatos en los pantalones?**

**Me: Si! Si!**

**Amanda: ?**

**Chapter 5- Comments for the Blog! **

**ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL****said:**Ahhh! You get a stalker? It's not me, just so you know :) Hope she/he doesnt kill you. My life would suck then :(

**fangisawesome****said:**now i feel loved...

**emmawatsonismyname****said:**maybe a little too loved...

**psychofangfan101****said:**it's fun to watch fang!

**secretkeeper****said:**it's also kind of creepy.

**psychofangfan101****said:**i'll show you creepy...

**secretkeeper****said:**-faints- i just got a message on my computer... psychosecretkeeperfan101 wants to join my chat...

**awesomenewkid****said:**you guys shouldn't believe fang. he's probably doing the pyschofangfan thing for publicity...

**catluver3:**is not! don't deny the power of fictional characters!

**istealthemagic****said:**what? that makes no sense cat person. anyways fang, that's really creepy. i would've cried...

**heyyouidon****'****tlikeyourgirlfriend****said:**i'm not the only one! one time i found cameras around my house, but it was just a prank my brother was playing on me. maybe it's nudge. she's really good at hacking...

**Me: Remember, you can submit comments! If you do, I'll put them in my story!**

**Amanda: I get it! Fang said, "Do you have cats in your pants?"**

**Fang: Google Translate?**

**Amanda: Maybe...**

**R&R? Or put cats in your pants! **


	6. Pefumed Pillows and Magic Hairbands

**Me: If anyone has any blog ideas, review or PM me!**

**Amanda: Comments and chapters.**

**Fang: They have all the power. **

**Chapter 6**

I know that I'm posting this around midnight. I'm sorry that I didn't earlier. It's just that nothing was going on in my life before about ten minutes ago.

So I was walking down the hall to the bathroom to get some water. And suddenly I heard a screaming and a cackling coming from Iggy's room. And, you know, with all the creepy stalker stuff going on... I just needed to check it out.

So I walked into Iggy's room, and there's Gazzy shoving a perfumed pillow over the Iggster's face.(Apparently Gazzy thought it would smell like one of those knock-out-rag-thingamadoodles?) And cackling in a very girly way. And there's Iggy, screaming his head off, while trying to get out of the grip of his "stalker".

So I just calmly walked in there and kicked Gazzy's butt. In a very parental way.

Just kidding. I actually decided to join in on the fun. And before you accuse me of child abuse or something, let me ask you, when you see your friend getting teased by a guys (or girl) do you walk over there and _help?_Or do you tease them too?

It actually was pretty fun. A grabbed a couple of ponytail holders (Max's) and broke them. Then, I tied them together. And in a calmly and orderly fashion, started tying Iggy up.

Of course, Iggy screamed even harder. Which caused Dr. M to wake up. Which caused me to get in, "Big trouble, Fang!" Which also caused Max to wake up. And yell at me about the hairbands.

So, yeah. Right now I'm "grounded" and "dead by Max standards". Whatever. I can fly. So, yeah.

Fly on.

-Fang

**R&R? You have the power. **


	7. Pink Hairdye

**Me: Whoo! Seventh chappy! **

**Amanda: Peeta!**

**Fang: Gale!**

**Me: -whispers- No! You're supposed to say that _after_I introduce it. -smiles- To all Hunger Games fans, please read my two Hunger Games, Nightmares and Hunger Games OC. Also, please vote on my poll. If you do, I'll give you a cookie!**

**Fang and Amanda: -stand there-**

**Me: Now!**

**Fang: Gata!**

**Amanda: Peele! **

**Me: -facepalm- You guys can find so many ways to epically fail...**

**Chapter 7**

Welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are visitor number: 123456789!

Hello, people of the internet. My writing might be a bit off today. Well, I did wake up to a dog screaming their head off -cough- Total! -cough-. A very _loud_dog. Reenactment time!

_Total: -shrieks like a girl-_

_Iggy: Total! Shut the #$% up!_

_Max: Iggy! There are children in this house!_

_Nudge: Was that a bad word?_

_Max: -nervous- No, of course not, sweetie!_

_Angel: She's lying. It is a bad word._

_Max: Angel..._

_Total: -shrieks even louder and more girlishly- _

_Iggy: ##$%^& #$#^ *&*%#!_

_Max: Iggy!_

_Me: Shut up!_

_Max: Thank you, Fang. Someone has sense._

_Me: No, actually, I was talking to you._

Yeah, so it kind of went on like this for a few minutes. Then we decided to go check on Total, courtesy of Dr. M. Just to tell you, Gazzy wasn't talking before because he wasn't awake. And now none of the younger kids are awake.

_Ella: -walks in Total's room- -gasps-_

_Max: What? -gasps- _

_Dr. M: -walks in- -gasps-_

_Iggy: -gasps- _

_Me: -giggles- Pink!_

_Max: -death glare- _

_Total: Pink! My wings are pink!_

_Dr. M: It's okay, I'll get you cleaned up. _

_Ella: -scared- Um... Fang, Iggy, you guys might want to see this. I mean, not you, Iggy, but Fang can read aloud. _

_Me: -walks over- It says: "I love you guys so much! You're awesome, and I know the dog irks you, so I decided to have a little fun! I didn't take anything. Well, maybe some clothes and a few pictures." It's signed, "Syd" _

_Iggy: Great. Video cameras. Pictures. Clothes gone..._

_Everyone: -runs out of room-_

Well, we have yet to find out what the missing clothes are. Right now, the others are looking. I told them that I'd look in my room, but I kind of... you know... slacked off...

Fly on.

-Fang

**Amanda: I strongly believe in Team Peeta!**

**Fang: Team Gale!**

**Amanda: Well, I like Peeta because he's nice and doesn't ditch Katniss.**

**Fang: Well... I like Gale because he has... big muscles and stuff. **

**Me and Amanda: -laughs-**

**R&R? Big muscles and stuff. **


	8. SydRools!

**Me: IMPORTANT INFORMATION! EVERYONE, PLEASE TALK TO AMANDA J GRANGER! SHE'S STARTED A PETITION TO SEND TO DISNEY ABOUT A KINGDOM KEEPERS MOVIE! PLEASE! ALSO, PLEASE PASS ON THE MESSAGE! GO TALK TO MANDY G!**

**Amanda: Hope you guys all had a good Thanksgiving!**

**Fang: So this Fang's Blog chapter will be Thanksgiving related! Yay!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my awesome reader who actually read my A/Ns (also to the ones that don't), and to my caps lock key, which has been through a lot today. **

**Chapter 8**

WELCOME TO FANG'S BLOG!

YOU ARE VISITOR NUMBER: I LOVE USING THE CAPS KEY! SO MUCH FUN!

Gonna calm down now. Deep breaths. Yoga pose. Okay, all better. BUT USING THE CAPS KEY _IS_FUN! Calm again. So, I hope all you awesome blog readers had a good Thanksgiving. I sure did. I mean, of course a few weird things happened, but we are mutant bird children. What less do I expect?

So, Dr. M decided that we were all going to go down to her friend's house for Thanksgiving. We were just leaving the neighborhood, when Max saw this black van "tailing" us. So she freaked out. Even for Max standards. She tried to jump out the window, but Dr. M calmed her down, and sure enough, five minutes later, the car turned onto a different road. So we were just driving along, when suddenly a similar (by that I mean looks exactly the same) car pulled into the lane behind us.

This time, Max didn't see the car and freak. But I swear, as soon as we turned into the driveway of Dr. M's friends' house, the license plate said, "SydRools!" Same name as our stalker. Creepy? You bet.

The rest of Thanksgiving was pretty awesome, though. We stuffed out faces with turkey and mashed potatoes, and (luckily) didn't have to reveal the part about our being mutant bird children.

This may sound crazy, but I promise, that as soon as we were almost home late that night, the same car was behind us. Our stalker has brought creepy to a whole new level.

Fly on.

-FANG (just had to put that in caps)

**R&R? Pwease check out the petition? Pwetty pwease with cherries on top? **


	9. A Bit of An Obsession

**Me: Work pen! Please? Work! **

**Fang: Um…. Hannah…. That's not a pen….**

**Amanda: It's a poptart. **

Welcome to Fangy's Blog!

You are visitor number: Three words. Harry. Potter. Rules!

Hello internet peoples! Okay. I don't know how to sound like Fang. Does he go like "Yo! Yo! Fang here. What up?" Probably not. Anyways, Max here. Max the awesome! Because I'm just so awesome like that.

Right now I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. Like the awesomest thing ever. I think I might change my name to Hermione. Yeah. Because I'm Max-awesome. Or Hermione-awesome.

So last night I was just, you know, typing in random stuff on Youtube. And I typed in Hairy. And it comes up, 'Did you mean _Harry_?' And I was like, what kind of idiot spells Hairy wrong? So I clicked on the video. It was the first Harry Potter movie. And I watched it. And again. Then again.

So, yeah. Harry Potter rocks. More than ice-cream. More than cake. So, you know, it must rock a lot.

Oh, if you're wondering, Fang died! So haha, you over obsessed Fang lovers.

Actually he didn't die. If he did I would be very sad. And mad. So he's alive. But he might be kidnapped by a stalker. Yeah.

Save the world. It's the only planet with cake. And ice-cream. And Harry Potter.

-Max. The awesomest person ever. I mean mean avian-human hybrid.

**Me: Thanks to G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE for the idea!**

**R&R? Just push the little blue button. Please?**


	10. Stupid Questions

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are visitor number: 67**

Hey, everyone. It's Fang. Not Max Fang, but real Fang.

Yeah, it's true. Max _is_obsessed with Harry Potter. She calls herself Maxy Potter now. And she blackmails Daniel Radcliffe into getting her the real wand from the movie. And she wears Hogwarts robes. With combat boots. All the time.

Yes, also, Iggy is obsessed with Harry Potter. Hopefully Nudge won't be, too. I can imagine her going on and on and on about Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Tom Felton. "Oh, Tom Felton is so cute. I'm gonna marry him! Maybe he'll say yes! Then I can be in a Harry Potter movie! Wait, they're all over! Then maybe we could make another one!" Stuff like that.

Today, I'm gonna answer a ton of annoying questions from a reader, rulesandschoolsareforfools. **(Me:****If****anyone****can****guess****where****I****got****that,****then****they****'****ll****get****a****virtual****cookie!)**Okay. Here goes.

Q: Fang! Are you married?

A: No. Neither do I want to be.

Q: Are you married to Robert Pattinson?

A: See above.

Q: Do you want to marry him?

A: That is wrong in so many ways.

Q: Do you like bananas?

A: Meh. They're okay.

Q: Banana cheese?

A: Uh...

Q: How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

A: Um... 42?

Q: Why isn't 11 pronounced "onety-one"?

A: Reasons...

Q: How do "Do not walk on the grass" signs get there?

A: ...

Q: How much do you weigh?

A: No comment.

Q: How many stars are there in the galaxy?

A: Uh... four billion?

Q: Is the paint wet?

A: Let me check.

Q: Was it wet?

A: The metaphorical paint?

Q: Who _did_let the dogs out?

A: Somebody.

Q: Why do they call it after dark when it really is after light?

A: Because they feel like it.

Q: Did London Bridge ever fall down?

A: Metaphorically.

Q: Do you even know what a metaphor is?

A: Probably not.

Surprisingly, they were a lot more of these. But me, being the lazy bird-kid I am, only answered a few. If anyone wants to know, I think she asked me 200 questions.

Fly on.

- Fang


	11. All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Me: Happy Christmahanzaboxakwansica to all you Fanfictioneers!**

**And now... A special Christmas edition of Fang's Blog!**

Welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are visitor number: Man, I hate Christmas.

Hey, guys. Most of you probably saw the visitor number thing. I hate Christmas. No, let me rephrase that. I hate Christmas when I get a marriage proposal from a creepy stalker. Yes, that's better.

It all started when we were opening our stockings on Christmas morning...

_Dr. M: Time to open our stockings, kiddos!_

_Nudge: Yay! I hope I get some makeup! I really need some lip-gloss. Max stole all of mine. Which is really surprising for her, but oh well. I hope the lip-gloss is pink. Pink looks really good on me. And so does red. But that's too old for me. So I want pink. Our maybe a light color. People have told me that I'm an autumn- _

_Max: Okay, Nudge. Just open the stocking._

_Me: Can't wait to see what I got. -opens stocking- Is the watch from you, Max?_

_Max: Yeah..._

_Me: Thanks. -looks inside- -holds out piece of fancy paper- What's this? Max?_

_Max: Wasn't me. Anyone else?_

_All: -shakes heads-_

_Max: Open it, Fang! Maybe it's a marriage proposal from your stalker!_

Turns out, Max was right. It was a marriage proposal from my stalker. And now Max scares me. I think she's psychic. Anyways, after I opened it and realized it was a marriage proposal, I kind of just crumpled it up and threw it away. All the normal things you do when you get a marriage proposal from a creepy person.

That wasn't the last we heard of the marriage proposal, though. Later on Christmas, Angel found a small box in the front yard. Inside was a ring. Yes, a ring. A WEDDING ring.

So I'm now apparently engaged to a creepy stalker. Named Syd. Or Sydney. Woot! Woot! Hope you guys had a less crazy Christmas than I did.

See you next year. Well, not actually see you, but... You know what I mean.

Fly on.

Fang

**Me: Awww... Fangles is engaged. **

**Fang: No, I'm not.**

**Amanda: Fang and Syd sittin' in a tree-**

**Me and Amanda: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Fang: -puts hands in ears- Lalala! I'm not listening! **

**Me and Amanda: First comes love. Then comes MARRIAGE!**

**Fang: -closes eyes for no apparent reason and runs away- -runs into door-**

**Me: Epic fail. **


	12. Jimothy!

**Me: Hi peoples! The chapter you are about to read is ENTIRELY TRUE! OK, maybe 95% true. **

**Amanda: How can something even be 95% true?**

**Fang: I'm not entirely sure...**

**Chapter 12**

Welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are visitor number: Jimothy!

I had the weirdest day yesterday. It all started when Dr. M took us out to an Italian pizza place.

We got seated next to this family with two boys, probably about 14 and 16.

Until we were eating, all seemed perfectly normal.

Then the older of the boys snatched the straw out of the younger's drink. And he said, "Haha! I have the straw!"

And the other kid was all upset, and he said, "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" Then he grabbed another straw.

The older brother took that straw. Then he said, "Have you given your straw a name?"

The younger brother said, "Yes! Jimothy!" Then burst into tears. He calmed down, then said, "Sam! I need Jimothy!"

Sam said. "No, Max! He must feel pain!" He then proceeded to twist the straw, while going, "Feel the pain Jimothy! You must feel pain!" , cackling evilly the whole time.

And Max burst into tears again.

This whole thing went on, with the parents only sitting there. Not once did they look over to see if maybe, just maybe, Sam was torturing Max's straw, Jimothy.

Poor Jimothy.

Fly on.

-Fang


	13. More Blog Comments!

**Me: Yay! Comments! It's been forever since I did this.**

**I sure you guys just _love _when I ramble on in comments. **

**By the way... It's FRIDAY! FRIDAY! Gotta get down on FRIDAY!**

**Chapter 13- Blog Comments!**

**fangisawesome said: **hey guys!

**psychofangfan101 said: **omg! it's fang!

**fangisawesome said: **oh no. not you again. i thought you fell through a plothole.

**catluver3 said: **thankfully next year i'll be transfered to PIGFARTS!

**fangisawesome said: **what?

**G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE said: **fang- why did you keep texting me? i don't appreciate you spamming up my phone! SO CUT THE CRAP!

**fangisawesome said: **uhh... sure...

**psychofangfan101 said: **fang? you're a stalker! i could never love you, but of course i still do! :)

**fangisawesome said: **-groans-

**baconislove said: **fang, if someone annoys you when they're stalking you, you wrap yourself in bubble wrap and hide in the basement. that's what i did when my mom showed me my birth video.

**fangisawesome said: **uh... that's nice...

**secretkeeper said: **FANG! did you know that dolphins are really gay sharks?

**fangisawesome said: **that's useful information...

**cleverbot: **i like frogs!

**emmawatsonismyname said: **frogs?

**cleverbot: **hamburger taco pizza.

**heyyouidontlikeyourgirlfriend said: **what does that mean?

**cleverbot said: **how do you do homework for sign language?

**secretkeeper said: **you confuse me!

**cleverbot said: **don't swear!

**secretkeeper said: **uh...

**cleverbot said: **easy and convenient way out.

**secretkeeper said: **i'm just gonna leave now...

**cleverbot said: **yes, you may do my dry-cleaning.

**Me: Hope you guys like this chapter. Have to give some of the credit to Cleverbot.**

**If you've never done Cleverbot, go type it in in your browser!**

**I'll try to update sooner next time!**


End file.
